


Garment Shell

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Jacket Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart. Rated M for "something dirty".





	Garment Shell

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[GS]**

**Garment Shell**

**[GS]**

Wondering around Fishman Island's Ryugu Palace didn't postpone Luffy's hunger as he initially thought it would. While exploring the place was awe-inspiring at first, he was long in the mood to eat, and was, therefore, looking for either the palace's banquet hall or food storage room. After all, so long as they could pay back the royal family and head out from the undersea kingdom fast enough, it was worth it. At least that's what Luffy figured.

Following the scent of food, Luffy eventually found himself in a dark room with an apparently odd floor with one section feeling as bouncy as pudding. Although he initially thought of having fun on the "pudding", the other most usual instinct of Luffy's nature told him to do something else.

"Well, eating can be considered fun, I guess." He shrugged with a smile. Opening his mouth, he then proceeded to have a taste.

'Is it supposed to taste like skin?' Luffy thought distractedly before he heard a loud, feminine moan which spooked him from continuing. "Who's there?" He asked in the direction of where he thought the moan came from.

A gasp came out, the lights turned on, and Luffy realized that he was in the bedroom of an enormous Mermaid who he had recently gave a hickey to on her left breast without knowing.

"Oh, boy." He stated embarrassingly in front of the scared-looking Mermaid before trying to put on a positive front. "Well, at least it wasn't the pointy thing, right?"

"What were you doing to me?!" Snapped the Mermaid out of anger, fear, and humiliation. "I don't even know you and yet you harassed my body! Will you kill me after you've had your way with me in the end?!"

When Luffy saw tears enveloping in her eyes, he acted on instinct and used the Devil Fruit power granted to him from eating the Jacket-Jacket Fruit to envelop his entire body around the surprised Mermaid as a full-skin jacket.

"Relax, relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He attempted to sooth as she tried to process what was going on inside of him. "I know this is weird on both of us, but I don't want you to throw a hissy fit."

"What are you going to do to me?" The Mermaid asked timidly.

"Nothing," He answered earnestly which earned a gasp from the Mermaid. "I just need you to relax and then I'll let you go."

After the Mermaid inside him stopped tossing and turning, she was then set free and looked at Luffy in a new light of curiosity yet warmth.

"Who are you, what are you, and why are you here?" She asked with a measure of patience.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm what people would call a Jacket Human, and I was invited to a feast for helping to bring a shark back here."

The Mermaid then looked excited. "You're the one who brought Megalo home?!" "Thank you!"

Luffy laughed. "No problem. So, who are you?"

"My name is Shirahoshi, Princess of Fishman Island."

After a moment of Luffy struggling to pronounce her name right, Shirahoshi looked embarrassed again.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Remember when you sucked my skin?" She asked with a red face that Luffy matched with his own.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that."

"I think you're supposed to take responsibility." She whispered uncertainly.

Gulping, Luffy saw that Shirahoshi puckered her lips expecting a kiss which unnerved him.

"I'm not ready for marriage, and I bet you aren't either, so can we please not do this? "

"Baby steps then." She unexpectedly gritted before taking the lead of a surprise kiss.

**[GS]**

**Probably the shortest one-shot I'll make. Hopefully no one's traumatized by this "hickey" thing. I know I don't need to add a pairing to these, but I would like to add awareness to both rare hetero pairings and rare different strength ideas. I guess I'm eccentric like that.**

**Anyway, after some thinking, I've decided that I'll wrap up these different Devil Fruit one-shots at twenty-two Devil Fruits of both the Logia and Paramecia class. I'd see what I could do about Zoan, but in all honesty, I don't think there's a canonical Zoan yet that could fit Luffy. Besides, for the last of each type, I'm planning something special. Something that I hope makes better sense than most depictions of it.**

**You'll see when it's on.**


End file.
